


“Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.”

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Just two girls having a bad day in camp, The shortest of drabbles, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Just Karen and Molly arguing in camp





	“Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.”

“I see the way you look at me” Molly yelled at the top of her voice “all of ya, you’re jealous – that’s what you you are. Jealous!" Mary-Beth looked up from her book confused, while Tilly just ignored what now seemed to be a daily outburst from Miss O'Shea and carried on with the laundry.

“**Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.** ” slurred Karen “You ain’t got friends here, and you’re always walkin’ around here with that miserable look on your face”

“At least I have a man who loves me”

“Loves you – you’re deluded. How can you say Dutch loves you when he don’t even wanna touch you. Christ he’s shown more interest in Mary-Beth these last few days than he’s shown you in weeks”

“Leave me outta this Karen” the young girl rose to her feet walking away from the argument

“You nasty little trollop” Molly screeched as she took a step closer to Karen

Trying to defuse the situation Tilly shouted across “I don’t think you want to be doin’ this”

“No. I wanna hear what else she has to say about me” Karen laughed turning towards Tilly. 

In that split second there was an almighty clap as Molly’s hand landed firmly across Karen’s face. Tilly cast her eyes upwards to see Karen react by placing a mean right hook onto Molly’s jaw.

“That’s right, run away you goddamn moran” she yelled after her “Dutch or no Dutch, you’ll be up there with the angels playing harp before sunset. You hear me?”*****

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I was struggling a bit with this one. I hope I managed to capture the voices of the girls.
> 
> Luckily this YouTube video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_2oRPHG1uY) helped a little and when I heard the line about "Dutch or no Dutch" I just had to write into this drabble


End file.
